


True Collors

by ItsMeLee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, But really I wrote this to try and cure my Infinity War depression, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I wrote it thinking of AA is what I meant, I'd say none of them, I'd say this is AA compliant, If you asked me between which movies this is going on, Is kinda working I guess, Is pretty short, M/M, Not exactly Bruce Banner Feels but, but i guess is not, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeLee/pseuds/ItsMeLee
Summary: Dealing with loud people can be kinda overwhelming when you're stressed all the time.But dealing with naturally loud people who are trying their best to help you out may be okay.





	True Collors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So, I am, finally, writing an Avengers fanfiction.  
> Is my first fanfiction in this fandom, so if you think is lacking something, is completely wrong or even just slightly wrong, please let me know.  
> People probably are going to come for me in the comments.  
> Enjoy!

Bruce is, most of the time, so furious that he’s calm.

Like, you know when you reach that state of rage that everything annoys you so much that you don’t even care and just, like,  **_sigh_ ** , eye roll, sip your lemongrass tea and hope for the sky to fall and crush everyone’s else’s head before yours ‘cause you’re shorter than everyone and therefore would be able to see their deaths an instant before dying yourself? Well, everyone  _ except _ Tony, ‘cause Tony is, unfortunately, an inch shorter than Bruce.

Yeah, okay, that’s the state of mind Bruce is generally in. Poor science boi (even though he’s more of a science man now that he’s on his forties) can’t take a break from Earth’s Most Annoying Heroes™. Science man can’t even take a break from himself, living with his alter ego in his head, ready to destroy everything.

But that’s just life for our Brucie, pure  _ shit. _ Everything and everyone fudging sucks, and there’s no calm in this goddamned storm that is his life.

Tony Stark is a mess, making noise in that godforsaken lab of his at three in the morning. Steve Rogers is at most days, a freaking optimist, always trying to see a way out of the most terrible situations, which is good, but it gets annoying when you just want to suffer through your problems and someone is telling you what you should be doing.

For your information, Rogers, Bruce know what the heck he should be doing, he just

Don’t want to do it.

Moving on.

All the birds are bastards, he knows that know, because Clint and Sam sure are dirty little pricks. They pull pranks and traps all around the tower  _ every. Single. Day. _ It’s a little surprising that Hulk hasn’t been around yet with all the stress of having to walk around waiting for confetis to randomly pop up or something stupid like that.

Bucky freaking Barnes does  _ not _ escape Bruce’s list of Slightly Annoying People™. Bickering around with Sam all the time, not even sure himself if that’s flirting or what. Sexual tension is top five on “things that are annoying to watch but kinda exciting to be part of”.

But lemme tell you, there has not been anything sexual on sight in Bruce’s life since Natasha made sure to cut that right off.

It kinda hurted, sure. But, she was right, he was having serious trouble with anxiety, and she is still trying to separate her past self from her present self.

It’s okay, at least he still have someone to call late at night when Hell’s Chicken is on. Since, you know, she’s mostly away on missions now.

Scott Lang and Peter Parker aren’t on the annoying list  _ yet _ , ‘cause Bruce didn’t spend enough time around them to classify them as much.

But the stress the kid puts Tony and Steve through is getting him there.

Surprisingly, between that shitstorm that is nights in blank with all the building noise, unnecessary positive affirmations, excessive pranks and bickering, awkward “do you remember that time you liked Natasha omg” moments and dealing with teammates stress, Thor is the calm moments that cause him to relax.

While all the others are traumas, tension, loudness and all those overwhelming feelings, Thor is reading in the couch with the TV on the lowest volume.

Thor is cinnamon tea with honey during thunderstorms that always happen when he’s upset, but never take too long to vanish and leave a soft rain behind until next morning.

Thor is waking up in a saturday morning and having your warm milk with powdered chocolate handed to you in a hulk themed mug by a hand that is significantly bigger than yours, all that with a “good morning, doctor” and a gentle smile.

Thor is never passing by Bruce without ruffling his hair or pushing his glasses to the top of his nose. Is opening that big “I Am A Golden Retriever That Was Turned Asgardian By My Witchcraft Knowing Mother Because She Wanted a Second Son That Was Better Than the First One” smile when he sees Bruce entering the room. Thor is softly knocking in the door of someone know as a god at four in the morning when you just accepted that Tony isn’t going to stop with all the noise so soon.

Thor is the peace in the middle of all the storm that is Bruce’s life.

Is messy just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaaase let me know what you thought, I really want to write more Avengers fanfics that you guys may like.  
> You can come yell at me/with me at tumblr (not-gonna-ride-that-horse-sir) and if you want to send me requests, please do!  
> and yeah, this is basically Bruce getting annoyed at the Avengers minus Thor and the reason of it being that Thor is the baby of a pirate with an angel. But I love ThorBruce very much and I really enjoyed writing it!  
> If my writer's block end up getting outta my way I really want to write some Stony and Spiderpool too.


End file.
